City of the Angel Children
by hots4jasper261
Summary: Clary is having weird dreams and keeping them from Jace is never a good idea. But this is happened to her before; but not on this scale. Clary and the gang have to find a way to figure them out whilst she keeps her relationship and the Clave out of it..
1. Midnight Promises

**City of the Angel Children**

Clary awoke with a jolt to the lightening. The flash of light pealed through the room for a split second cascading the whole room at the Instituted in white light. Sweat poured off her chest and neck drenching her and the sheets. Her strong shadowhunter arms kept her up and the familiar presence of the steady breathing calmed her. A warm hand laid flat on her stomach, setting all the skin that it was touching and the skin around it on fire.

A slight moan escaped from her boyfriend's mouth and she sighed content until she remembered what had awakened her so scared and frightened and whimpered. Clary shook in terror; the dreams she'd been having had been going on for a few weeks and she had kept them under wraps form Jace- After much trouble- but Clary knew she wouldn't be able to for much longer.

Soft lips pressed against her shoulder and a hand wrapped around her opposite arm.

"What's wrong baby?" Jace asked, his lips brushing up against her skin as he trailed up to her neck, teasing and nipping.

"Umm...?" Clary asked; dazed and all her past thoughts washed away.

"Something's wrong..." He asked brushing her hair away from the back of her neck and kissing it, and then whispering in her ear. "I can tell."

"How?" Clary sighed.

"You're my fiancé." Jace sang lightly.

Clary shuddered at the thought. No one knew about this except Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus. Neither Jace nor Clary's parents knew and at the moment that was how they liked it.

"I like the sound of that. Say it again." She whispered into his golden hair whilst her hands stroked over his muscles, they tensed as her fingers brushed them.

"What? You're my fiancé." He whispered against Clary's spine dragging down her top in his savage haze.

"You know what my mum and Luke would do to you if they found out, don't you?"

He chuckled against her skin as he turned her round to face him; sucking her bottom lip between his two. "Yes." Jace mumbled against Clary's skin. "And you're very good at dodging."

"There's nothing wrong to tell you about." Clary half sighed going to kiss Jace again but he backed away.

"Don't lie to me, Clary." Jace warned. "You never have before don't start now. You've been off with me for a week." He looked into her eyes and Clary's heart warmed.

Clary blew out a breath. "It's only dreams." She said.

A rumble of thunder shook the room and Clary jumped into Jace's open arms. He rocked her and laid back down onto the pillow with Clary's head on his chest and his arms creating friction up and down her goose bumped arms.

"They might be only dreams but you've been like this before."

Jace was right. A year back Clary kept dreaming about the runes that had been a great influence to the Shadowhunting world. They had started off with nightmares and then turned into runes that she didn't know what to do with.

Thankfully they had the bright idea of giving them to the Clave and they sorted it out. It turned out that the first one was to glamour shadowhunters from demons and downworlders- Which Jace had a lot of fun with Simon. The last one was to summon any angel blade that was marked with your shadowhunter name. They had both been an improvement on the group's street search and battles with the troublesome demons.

"I know but there's nothing to tell. I don't remember any of it. I just know it _scares_ me." This wasn't a lie for once.

Jace's arms wrapped tighter around Clary and he kissed the top of her fiery red hair. "I won't let anything hurt you. I'd die before I'd that happen to you."

Clary twisted so that her chin leant on his chest. A stern look crossed her face. "Don't say things like that."

"What? I would." He protested; stroking her warm cheek automatically.

"I know and you've done it before." Clary remembered; shuddering at the thought. "You don't need to do it again. I can look after myself now."

"I still worry. I will always worry about you." Jace told her.

Clary tried to hold back a yawn as her eye lids drooped.

Jace chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "You're so sexy when you're tired."

"No I'm not you weirdo." Clary said snuggling into Jace's chest and he wrapped his arms tighter around her automatically.

"I love you, Clary." He whispered.

"I love you too, Jace." Clary said as her eyelids drooped and closed, leaving her with the scent of Jace as she drifted off into an all too dreamless sleep.

_**A/N: I didn't have a message to you guys on her before and I thought it was a bit strange of me but I've been in a rush. I just checked over this chapter and I'm embarrassed by the stupid minor grammatical errors. I know they annoy me when I read so I don't want you guys to feel the same. I hope you enjoy and keep reading and reviewing because it's going to be a long, fun, bumpy ride **_

_**Hots4Jasper261 **_


	2. Half Hearted

**Chapter 2**

"Clary..."

Clary could hear the voice but couldn't reach it; trying many times but could never reach it.

"Clary..."

The voice tickled her ear.

"Clary... I have coffee..."

Her eyes snapped open and she heard Jace chuckle. "What kind of coffee?" Clary asked squinting her eyes as the sun was bouncing off Jace's damp golden hair. She could smell the lemony soap wafting off his skin inches from her face. Clary took a deep breath of Jace and pulled the covers around her bare shoulders.

Jace chuckled and growled at her. "Don't do that..." He moaned straddling her waist and pulling the covers down back down to her hips. The cold air nipped at Clary's bare skin but Jace's heat was all around her; covering her in one.

He kissed, nipped and sucked at her skin, sending tingles down her spine. Clary giggled as he reached her stomach; a well known weak spot.

"What?" Jace asked. "Don't you want me to go further?" He shrugged when Clary didn't answer and placed his hands on either side of her body pushing back up.

Clary pulled at his shoulders; placing him right on top of her; chest to chest. Face to face. "I don't want you to go anywhere." He placed a small kiss on her lips. "Ever." Clary added whispering.

Jace stared at her with his golden eyes and stroked her hair. "I'm not going anywhere Clary." He kissed her so passionately on her lips that she had to grab the headboard behind her. "But..." He said pulling back. "We have training in half an hour with Alec, Issy, Simon and Magnus."

Clary groaned. "We were having a moment then you douche."

Jace smiled. "Why do we need moments when we have forever?"

Clary smiled and played with his hair. "Do we have to get up?"

Jace smiled and stroked her cheek, placing small kisses on her face and neck. "Yes, and as much as I want to just stay here and ravish you senseless; like I did last night, we can't."

Clary sighed pushing Jace off of her and plonking him next to her on the double bed and got to her feet. "Well then I guess I'll have to get a shower if we only have half an hour."

As she turned around to see Jace's face, she smiled. He was shocked and surprised. "It takes you half an hour to shower?"

Clary walked up to the door separating the bathroom and bedroom and leaned on it. "Not on my own, it doesn't."

Clary closed the door in Jace's smiling face and grinned herself. It was about one second when she heard his footsteps run to bathroom and she was in his arms under the shower head.

Clary moaned as her head hit the mat for the fourth time that day. Even though she was technically a trained shadowhunter and had the advantage of being a descendant of an angel she still struggled to beat the gang. Magnus was impossible thanks to the fact that he had hundreds of years under his belt and he never went easy on you, unless he was fighting Alec. Issy loved being able to get her whip around Clary's ankle and bringing her down smack on her face. Simon was the easiest. Even though he had vampire strength he had only been training for a year and whilst he was good he still went for the obvious kill; he says because he doesn't want to hurt Clary and Issy but Maryse and the adults wouldn't let him out until he picked up.

Right now Jace was on top of her; their faces inches apart and her hands pinned above her head. "Come on Clary. You're usually better than this."

For a while now Clary had been getting bored. Every day they had been doing this for three years. They only got Sundays off and that used to be spent trying to relax her sore muscles or now trying to get her breath back after her and Jace had done a marathon of their own.

"I know Jace; but..." Clary sighed. She couldn't tell Jace. This was his whole life before she walked in and she knew he still loved it. Maybe not as much as he loved Clary but still... After the moaning and silent treatments until Jace let her train he would be so mad. Even if after they were mad at each other they had a lot of fun.

"What?" He asked. Lessening his grip on her wrist and staring at her intently.

Clary took the opportunity; flinging herself up, landing Jace on his back and straddling his waist, kneeling on his arms to pin them down. She blocked him from lifting his head up by putting he arm across his neck unless he didn't want to breathe.

His shocked expression amused her and she giggled, "Now Jace; what's the first rule of Shadowhunting?"

He groaned and tried to get up; failing. "Let me up Clary." His eyes darted around the room to everyone else. They were staring. It all dawned on her. She had never pinned him before and if Clary thought about it she realised that she never saw anyone else pin him. She did a happy dance in her head.

"I will. Once you tell me what the answer to my question is."

He groaned. "Come on Clary... Let me up. Or I'll just do it myself."

"Alright then." She was confident that he wouldn't be able to get out of the hold she had him in and smirked.

He squeezed on her calves and Clary's muscles twitched. Making her grip on his neck lessen. He pushed up with his head; smacking her in the chest with is palm; sending Clary backwards and pinned her exactly like he had before.

"Don't ever get distracted." Coldness covered his eyes and Clary gasped.

And with that he jumped up and stormed out the room. Clary laid there for a while only just noticing that everyone was staring at her and stormed out the room after Jace.

Clary slammed the door shut and heard the shower running. She cursed and stormed over to get changed on the bed. They had only been training an hour so no sweat had formed on her body so she just got changed into jeans and was about to put her top on when Jace came out with just a towel round his waist.

Even though Clary was mad at him, his body still made her skip a beat. His toned muscled and bronzed skin made a perfect couple and the scars from demon attacks and runes got Clary the most. They were like medals to show what he'd done and to most people they would be imperfections but with Clary having her own- but not as many- she thought they made him look glorious. His hair had drops of water hanging on the gold strands and water was running down his chest. She nearly forgot that she was mad at him for storming out. Nearly.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Clary asked; her voice raised slightly.

"You ask me?" He asked his voice just as loud.

"What the hell do you mean?" Clary stumbled.

He took a step out the bathroom. "You have been off with me for months. You don't tell me everything that's going on with you. And I worry you know. At first I just thought that you were like bored of _us_. But then when I saw you with Alec and Issy training you would never have the spark when you fought before. That ferocity that I so loved when you started training. Are you... are you bored of the life you have?"

She knew he could see through her but Clary didn't think that it was that bad. He thought she was bored of her life. She was bored of her job. Going out and fighting demons had the adrenaline rush that she loved and still did but training wasn't fun. They did the same thing over and over again. Jace had told her it was because they had to be careful and she agreed but they were the best they could be. They had the most kills- as a group- in the whole Shadowhunting world. They were better than most adults because of their team work and co-operation and that had never changed. They worked with skill and grace but training everyday wore Clary out making her moody and tired. She wanted to have that new couple feeling where it was easy to be together and all they had to do was sit and do nothing just be together. Clary was sure that they had that; they just didn't have the time to do it.

"I'm not bored of the _life_ I have."

"Then what the fuck is it because I sure as hell don't know." He stepped forward again so they were in reaching distance of each other. "Clary? I love you; I will always love you but you're scaring me." He cupped her face with his hand and stroked it. "Please Clary..."

She leaned into his hand and hugged him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he smelled her hair. "I... I want to have a life with you. I don't want to worry everyday that we have to train and when we get it wrong we have to start again... I want to have some time where we just have to worry about _you and me_. And nothing else. I don't want to worry about demons, training or parents."

She felt Jace shake and Clary looked up to see his smiling face.

"What?" Clary asked her voice cracking.

He laughed again. "That's it?" He picked her up and Clary instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

A small tear ran down her face and Jace rubbed it along with his finger. "That's it?" She moaned. "I was scared to tell you that. Don't ask me if 'that's it?'" Clary was mad at him for that but she wasn't going to be for long. Jace wasn't mad at her for being fed up and he didn't mind like she thought he would be.

"I thought you were going to tell me you're pregnant." He smiled.

She laughed at him and kissed him on the lips "Oh by the Angel, no!"

They kissed and Jace walked over to the bed sitting and letting Clary straddle him. She ran her hands down his perfect; making him growl deep in his chest. He took her pants and bra off. They laid down on the bed, their lips still locked and eyes closed.

Jace leaned his head back into the mattress and looked at Clary. His eyes always amazed her and kept her captivated. "I love you Clary. I will always love you. Even if you stop loving me; I will still love you. I never want to see anything happen to you because without you my life would be nothing. I would be nothing. You lighten me up Clary." He kissed he passionately or gentleness gone. "I want you so bad."

She smiled softly and soothed him by stroking his strong biceps. "I'll always love you. Don't even think differently you absolute idiot."

He laughed. "I know I'm an idiot. I proved that alright."

Clary smiled; a tear dropping down her face and onto Jace's cheek. "Yeah, but you're my idiot."

He kissed her again and then flipped her over so that her back was on the mattress and he was on top. He caressed her in placing that brought shivers to Clary's skin. "Yeah. I am."

He put his knee between Clary's legs and made sure that is weight wasn't on her. "Don't ever let go of me Jace, ever."

He kissed her and she nearly lost herself. "I promise that I will never let you go."

She stroked his perfect face and smiled. "I love you." She said.

Then, with his knee, Jace pushed her legs open and she went into a complete state of bliss.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed... thought that would be a nice ending to a worrying chapter but more to come. Please review and carry on reading. Thanks**_

_**Hots4Jasper261 **_


	3. Dangerous Hope

**Chapter 3**

Clary laid on Jace's chest making circular motions with her finger on his skin. She knew he was watching with those golden eyes and she smiled.

"By the angel, I love that smile." He was tracing up and down her bare spine with his knuckles.

Clary stopped when she reached one of the scars over his heart. It was clean, straight cut and it made her stomach drop just thinking about it. An absent tear ran down her face.

"Hey, baby don't cry."

She sobbed down in her chest as Jace tightened his hold on her. "Yeah but you died. I watched the light leave your eyes and you died."

He made her look into his eyes. "But I'm here now, aren't I?"

Clary sniffed and dried her eyes feeling completely stupid. "Yeah." She smiled. "It just reminds me of everything we've been through and how easy it is to snatch it away."

He stroked the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Yeah." He kissed her hard, no gentleness in it and Clary pressed herself closer to him. A loud vibrating noise came from the bedside table in the form of Clary's mobile phone. She drew away from Jace and he moaned.

"Just leave it... Please?"

She laughed at his pout and shook her head. "As much as I want to stay in bed with you. Naked." He growled. "But it might be important." She leaned over, shoving her chest in Jace's face.

"Okay don't move; I'm good here."

She opened her phone to find a text from Simon

_Meeting in the library. Would come in to tell you but made that mistake before. Jace's ass will forever be imprinted in my mind. Ugh. Anyway hurry up and get some clothes on; seems important. ~S x _

Clary climbed over Jace and jumped off the bed, scrambling for her clothes. "We have a meeting in the library." She felt Jace's large hands on her bare hips.

"Why don't we just say that we didn't get his message?"

Clary turned around in the circle of his arms and rested her bare chest on his. "Simon says it could be important."

His eyes boar into hers and he cocked his head to the side. "I thought you were the one that said you wanted to get away from it all?"

Clary laughed. "I did. But I'm being realistic here Jace. We can't just run away from our lives."

Jace looked serious. "I was thinking, when we were laying with each other; why don't we? For a little while."

Clary laughed. Even though she thought that Jace had took it better than planned she still didn't think that he wanted to take a break too. "So we just get up and go for a couple of weeks leaving everything behind. Just you and me and no one else. What about our friends and family. They would miss us. We live in the same house. I mean the adults would probably just rejoice but what about Alec? Issy? Simon? Even Magnus?"

"Bring them with us." He said brushing his nose against hers. "We have never had any holiday in our whole entire lives. We deserve a break."

She smiled. "You're serious?" Clary asked as she hugged him closer.

"Yes I am." He pecked her on the lips, drawing away and picked up his boxers. "Let's see what this meeting is about and then tell them."

Clary squealed and did a little jig in her mind. They were getting away from it all. They weren't going to talk about demons or the Clave for a whole two weeks. Could they do that? It had been her life for a good 5 years and she hadn't known anything else since then. Her parents- Jocelyn and Luke- had accepted what she wanted to do and had even let her live with Jace in the same room- when she hit 20. Maryse had accepted Clary her as a member of the family and took liberty to tell her and Jace off once in a while; like when she found them in embarrassing positions all around the Institute.

As Clary pulled on her underwear and fumbled in the closet trying to find her favourite jeans in the mismatch of dresses and skirts Issy had brought for her a flash of colour and shapes formed behind her eyes. She shook her head and finally found her faded blue jeans with the rips in the knee and pulled them on. She then pulled out her strappy green top that Jace said made the colour of her eyes brighten.

Another flash behind her eyes and Clary stilled. She could see demons surrounding the Institute and the smell of ichor and the sounds of screams. Jace was there graceful as always, his Seraph blades poised and ready to kill. Issy had her whip and was jumping in and out of the demons. Alec had his bow and arrow smoothly poising it, the arrows flying into the demons; embedding in their chests. Magnus was shooting sparks out the sky, his eyes white as her concentrated. His attention on the demons attacking Alec. Simon had his teeth out, needle long and sharp cutting through their throats. The feeling in Clary's legs disappeared and she went to the ground in a small thud.

Jace smiled to himself as he pulled on his jeans, snapping them shut. He and Clary were finally getting away. They were going to find someplace to relax for a while and concentrate on them. He would love her until they had no strength to even lift her arm to get a drink.

Clary was everything to him. Everything revolved around her and nothing meant anything without her. When Valentine had stabbed him, it wasn't the pain in his chest that worried him the most it was the fact that Clary lay un-protected and as the strength of him left all he could think about was Clary. Her soft lips on his and his hands in her hair. She was such a strong person and finding out that they weren't related was the best thing that ever happened to him. The relief over shone him and he didn't feel sickened by his actions to pursue this wonderful, smart, sexy woman.

They had spent the last five years training, loving each other in between but ultimately training to get her ready to go out and be a fully trained Shadowhunter. He thought that when she got all the training and she could nearly floor Jace then she was ready because even Alec and Issy couldn't floor him most of the time because- hey –he was awesome. Jace thought that he wouldn't worry as much now but he did. Every time they would go out to hunt his eyes would be trained on Clary as well as the demon he was killing. She fought with grace which reminded him of him but she also had that femininity that he saw when Jocelyn –her mother- had shown when they went out with the parents occasionally.

As he pulled his top over his head he talked to Clary. "Maybe we could go somewhere hot and with a swimming pool because-" When he turned round he gasped.

Clary laid on the floor twitching and thrusting like she was seizing. He bent down next to her cupping her cold sweaty cheeks in his warm hands. Her eyes were black and unblinking, her mouth open in shock.

"Clary." Jace shook her head slightly scared of hurting her. He felt for a pulse in her neck and found it beating hard- un-naturally hard. He never felt so helpless.

"Clary!" He shouted. "By the Angel Clary, wake up!" He shouted angry at himself more than her.

She stilled; the black eyes zoning in on him, her mouth closed and she stared into his eyes. She spoke out but it wasn't her voice, it was twisted, warped...

"They will rise again. Fighting in hundreds. But they will never give up this time for there are more. Many more. The Angel Children will be the only way to save them; their bloodline the key to open the door. Without them the world will be destroyed and life will cease to exist. Use the portal; they need the portal to help. The portal will be strong enough in time, but only in time. It won't be long. Hurry."

And with that Clary went still. Not even her chest moving. Jace checked for a heartbeat. Nothing. In that second his world stood still. Tear trekked down his face for the first time in years.

"By the Angel... No! Clary I need you!" He pressed his hands on her chest and started compressions. "God, what do I do?" After eight compressions he brought his mouth to hers and blew air though her cold- now turning blue- lips. "Someone!" Jace shouted. "I need help!" And hoped to the angels that someone had good hearing.

_**A/N: So yeah, I thought an Authors Note would be good here. Please don't kill me for a cliffy,,, Thanks to all the reviews and Story alerts they made my day. I think I know where I'm going but I've never really done a story this deep before so stick with me! I have gone through and re-checked the story finding a few errors so I put a few more sentences in and changed the errors so that it will make more sense for ya! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, I enjoyed writing it and now that I have more idea's I should update more,, so please review! **_

_**Hots4Jasper261 **_


	4. Deathly Visions

**Chapter 4**

Clary was watching as the scene played out. She knew that she was no longer conscious but it didn't faze her. She just wanted to know what was happening.

Jace still reminded her of a lion as he cut demons necks, slicing them and spilling ichor all over the place. Demons were slashing at his shadowhunter gear and his arms. Blood was dripping down his arms, circling round his wrists in a dance and then dripping onto the weed covered grass outside the Institute.

Clary knew all the others were here but she couldn't take her eyes off Jace. He looked so torn, no emotion in his golden eyes. Moonlight reflected off Jace's hair and he looked beautiful, not that he didn't all of the time.

Suddenly he looked in Clary's direction and gasped. "Clary?" He whispered.

She didn't know what to do. She's had dreams like this before but no one had ever seen him. The love that was in his eyes vanished. A figure stepped through Clary. It was like she was a ghost.

As Clary looked up from the stop where the person had gone through.

She recognised it immediately as her. She was wearing her Shadowhunter clothes and six inch stiletto heels but she walked in a different way. This Clary glided across the surface, she seemed to not be touching any the ichor or the mud, her form slowly approaching Jace. Clary followed her, getting close to Jace and wanting to reach out and touch him.

As she reached him and stood next to Jace she jolted. The Clary in her vision looked exactly like her except her eyes. Her eyes were black. No white or green showed and it made her whole figure look terrifying.

Jace had stopped fighting; the demons grabbed at him but he made no struggle. As Clary looked around she saw everyone trapped, no one looked able to get out of it. There were too many demons; most of the shadowhunters were out of blades or weapons. Alec was down to brute force smashing them in with his fists and kicking them with the force of his feet. Magnus looked drained, as the bolts of lightning got smaller and less often, the smaller demons clawing at his ankles and lower legs.

As she looked back to her Jace she saw him on his knee's tears ran down his beautiful face.

"Don't cry Jace... Please..." Clary begged but she knew he couldn't hear her.

He was staring up at the terrifying Clary. She showed no pity, her face showing no emotion. She never tried to help him though she had a full belt of weapons.

Jace sniffed and looked back into Clary's blackened eyes. "Clary? You're not like this baby. You're kind and decent and gentle. You love me remember? You agreed to marry me. Come on Clary, baby, you have to remember me."

Demon Clary drew her arm up and reached behind her back to grab the handle of the massive sword on her back. The blade came out it's restraint with a swish, the moonlight making it gleam as she held it in her hand facing the floor.

Jace didn't seem scared. He didn't seem to be scared of what she seemed to be doing. He made no struggle out the demons hold. Clary knew deep down inside her what this deranged form of her was going to do but it didn't seem to hurt.

Except for the pain in her chest. It went on and off in a hurry. It wasn't a blinding pain but it ached. She felt like someone was sitting on her chest.

The blackened Clary opened her mouth but a demonic sound came out. Not her voice but someone else's. "Any last words, Jonathan Lightwood before I kill you?"

Jace was shaking his head as Clary stepped forward with the sword. She lifted to his head and with one hand pulled his face down so he was looking at the floor; she drew the sword back up readying for the descent. The real Clary bent down so she could see his face under the curtain of blonde hair. He had his eyes squeezed shut and he was muttering something. As she got closer she heard what he was saying.

"I love you. I will always love. I love you so much Clarissa Fray. God how much I wanted you to be Clarissa Lightwood. I love you. I will always love you."

Clary was sobbing as she saw Jace like this. He was always so strong and he never gave up. She wanted to shout at him for doing so but she knew he wouldn't hear.

The ache in her chest was getting more and more persistent. She heard a swish of air as the knife was brought down.

CLARY AWOKE, FILLING HER LUNGS WITH AIR. It felt like she hadn't used them. She sat up and Jace was there on his knees in front of her. Wet lines ran down his face from tears. He looked hopeless like he did in her vision. His face changed to relieved after he looked at her for a couple of seconds and he brought her in a tight hug.

People were crowding them. Issy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Maryse and Robert were standing in the small room making it cramped but everyone seemed to be out of breath and horror struck.

"What happened?" Clary was surprised to find her voice was harsh and weak. And it hurt to speak.

"God, Clary I thought I'd lost you." Jace breathed in her ear.

Clary pulled back and looked at him. "What do you mean?" She eyed everyone. They all looked as confused as her.

"You like went into a trance and then your eyes went white. And you started talking about Angel Children and how they were the key. And a portal. We need to find a portal. And how something was happening. It had happened before, but you didn't say. It wasn't your voice. It sounded odd."

Simons stepped forward. He had hold of Issy's hand. "I heard Jace shout- barely- from the library and I came running with everyone. We thought you were dead. Jace was trying to bring you back an then your back arched up like something was dragging at your heat and you woke up." He scratched his head and looked round at the others and then back at Clary. "What happened?"

She drew closer to Jace, hugging him tighter. "I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know."

**So I thought it would be a nice treat to have two in two days. Did this quite quickly as I knew what I wanted it to turn out like... Bet you're all surprised... Hey... Hey?  
Anyway hope you enjoy. I won't update this quick next time but it won't be long.  
Please review! You get a special Jace hug if you do!**

**Hots4Jasper261 x **


	5. A Change Of Plans

**Chapter 5**

Jace watched his fiancé as the steady rise and fall of her chest soothed him. He kept thinking that it was going to stop and he was going to have to go through everything he had that morning.

The meeting between the group had been put off until Clary had gotten some rest. She had fallen asleep after telling Jace everything that had happened. He couldn't believe it. She had seen the future most defiantly. Clary told him it had ended after she saw herself but she wasn't herself. Jace knew she wasn't telling him something. That she was keeping something from him but he couldn't force himself to push her.

He thought he had lost her only a few hours ago. He thought that she was dead and all Jace kept thinking was what he was going to do if she died. He didn't know. He couldn't see himself without her. Clary kept Jace on the ground. She made sure that he never risked his life in a stupid raid when they went out. She was the only one that scared him. In two ways, he was scared of losing her and he was scared of her temper which was frightening. She was the only one that could calm him when he was mad with one touch and she was the only one that understood him.

For the first year that they were going out Clary and him used to sit up for hours and just talk. About how they grew up. Jace had to tell Clary about Valentine and all the things he had done; how he had tricked him and it made him seem weak. But in front of Clary he felt strong and proud to be alive.

Clary made him laugh. About everything, the little stories about her and Simon doing stupid stuff and the photos that she showed him when they moved in together which were now hanging on the walls and standing on the furniture. Jace now felt part of a family; his favourite picture was of him and Clary when they went to the beach one summer. Jace was giving Clary a piggy back. Clary was in shorts and a t-shirt, her bright hair blowing backwards in the wind, she was kissing Jace's neck and he was smiling at the camera in his cut offs and t-shirt. It was a fun day with the gang. That photo was positioned on the bedside table and he always noticed Clary looking at it and smiling. He guessed because it was only a year after everything had died down with Valentine and that they were still just getting used to the idea of being together.

Jace looked around the room, this room had been his for years, the walls had been bare though and it had been lifeless, some place where Jace stayed not lived. But when Clary moved in it was different, they painted the walls and brought new furniture that actually made it look like someone lived there. The closet was full of clothes, part of the floor too, which Jace had to clean up all the time. The pictures on the wall gave it life and the little teddies that sat on the top shelf of the closet made Jace smiled every time he went in there.

Clary stirred and Jace stiffened in terror. Was it happening again, but she just rolled over, her eyes fluttering in her sleep and said, "Jace..." he smiled at how paranoid he had gotten in such a short space of time.

Carefully Jace got up, flexing his muscles from being laid down for the whole time and went to the door. He opened and closed it with no noise what so ever.

As he walked down the long corridor of bedrooms, on his way to the library that he knew everyone would be discussing what had happened. It seemed such a long day, it started off with Clary and him having an argument, to them... making up and then planning a holiday to Jace having the scare of his life. No wonder he was tired.

Jace got to the double doors, which belonged to the library and heard the murmurs of his friends and family. It was safe to say that Magnus and Simon were know his friends, even if he didn't like the idea. But Jace listened carefully and tried to make out what they were saying.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Asked Maryse, concern rippling her voice.

"Jace wouldn't say anything." Said Alec. "He just told me to leave when I came to see how she was.

"He can be stupid that boy sometimes." That was Issy. "Doesn't he know we all love Clary too? Maybe not as much as him but I was worried about her."

"You know Jace." Said Robert. "He protects what is his. And we all know Clary is his."

Jace's heart softened toward Robert. If he knew that Jace was listening he would never of said all those things.

"Yeah, well we need to find out." Said Maryse. "I know something happened. I've never seen Jace so confused."

"Yeah well you obviously weren't there when he was trying to choose something different to eat at Taki's." Simon... "Oh and, Jace. I know your listening. You have been for a while."

Jace opened the door. "You should've watched your mouth then because I have a stake with your name on it." He threatened.

Simon put his arm around Issy. "You wouldn't dare."

"Hey." Issy said, smacking him lovingly like Clary did to Jace. "I may love you but I will not be put in the middle of this." But you could see the love in her eyes when Simon kissed her on the nose. When they were twenty Simon and Issy had gotten married. Simon hadn't aged a day since and with Issy growing increasingly older day by day she always had a worried look on her face. Jace knew what she was going to do. She was going to turn herself. Jace knew what love did to you and without a doubt if turning into a vampire was the only way to be with Clary then he wouldn't think about it. He never did with Clary.

"Enough you two, it's quite sickening y'know." Barked Magnus Bane. It had been awkward for the past month; he and Alec had split up. The thing was, there was a way for Simon and Issy to be one, but for Alec and Magnus or Malec as Jace used to call them, couldn't. And he didn't think that either of them were up for the idea of Alec becoming a vampire, didn't matter how much they loved each other.

"How is she?" Asked Maryse, standing up from behind the desk. Even though her and Robert had given power of running the Institute to Alec they still seemed to have control when they came back and I think that Alec had no reason to disobey, he hated to order them all around. Partly because Jace tended to make fun of him every time he did.

"She's sleeping. She has been the whole time."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "That's a change." He muttered.

Jace shot a dark look at him and grinned. "Well at least I know how to rock my girl's world. All you know how to be _is_ a rock."

"Yeah well, sometimes it's handy to be a rock in that kinda field."

"Yeah, I'll tell you how that feels one day, leech."

"Enough." Issy warned her face and tone dangerously fierce. "As much as I love to hear my sex life on show. I doubt my mother or _father_ do."

Jace grimaced. He completely forgot. They were normally so used to throwing sex jokes around the table that they sometimes forgot the parents were here. Well at least it wasn't Clary's mother and Luke. It was an awkward enough situation when he asked them if Clary could move in with him.

"So if you're, '_girlfriend_' is asleep, why are you _here_?" Magnus said, putting emphasis on the girlfriend part. They hadn't told the parents about the engagement and they were keeping it that way until Clary felt comfortable with telling hers.

"Well I wanted to ask you guys something?"

They all nodded serious looks on their face.

"Well I was thinking, especially since what happened to Clary that we need to take a holiday."

Maryse nodded. "Okay, well have a week off to rest"

Jace shook his head. "I was thinking abroad, for at least three weeks, with everyone."

Jace had never seen Maryse's mouth drop so far.

_**So I know this has taken soooo long but I had writers block. Hope this is okay and please review. **_

_**Thanks**_

_**Hots4Jasper261 x **_


	6. New Horizons

**Chapter 6**

As they got off the plane, it was weird. Clary had never been out of the country and now she was on a small island that didn't even have an airport so they had to land on the sea. Jace hadn't seemed comfortable on the plane, not the big or small one and Clary realised that it was because he wasn't in control. He was so used to being in control and flying in the air scared him. Not that he would admit it. Seemed weird that he could feel comfortable flying a motorcycle but not on a plane.

But they had made it. Throughout the flight, Alec had been sick nine times, and even Magnus had tried to stop it with a spell- only to make it worse. Issy and Simon had 'mysteriously' gone off to the bathroom for ten minutes together.

Clary and Jace had spent the four hour flight talking to each other. They had spent the day before they went talking but this was just about basic things like, If Jace was going to be able to cope for two weeks without hunting a demon. Or if Clary would feel weird being away from her mum and Luke. It didn't feel that bad. Clary felt free for a little while and she wanted to be free. She let her feet dip into water and the sand seeped between her toes.

"This is what I call my style." Issy nearly screamed, in excitement.

There was only two massive villas on the island and they both were on opposite sides and so they weren't really going to see each other. That's what Maryse said when she booked it. Which was a surprise. Jace had said that Robert and Maryse weren't into the idea but after they talked to Jocelyn they changed their minds saying we all needed, 'a much needed break.'

Clary walked in further, watching the small fishes swim around her feet as she hoisted her long dress- that Issy made her wear –around her thighs. She leaned her head back and looked to the cloudless sky, letting her eyes fall shut and mouth hang open, breathing in the clean air.

This was what she had wanted. A time where they could stop thinking about demons and training and just for a little while think about their selves.

She knew Jace was watching at the shoreline and she turned around to him and smiled. He was grinning from ear to ear, his beautiful golden hair glistening in the sun.

"Is this what you were thinking of?" He asked as Clary made her way towards him, striding through the water. He held his hand out to her when she got close and she took it without hesitation.

"This is exactly what I was thinking." She answered as Jace drew her close and wrapped an arm around her. He nuzzled her neck and brushed his nose up her neck to her ear.

"Then we are going to have so much fun then, aren't we baby..."

Clary nearly fell over and felt stupid. Nearly four years of Jace and he still had this effect on her. It should've been embarrassing but it wasn't. Jace had a hold over her that no one else did and she didn't mind. She was his and he was hers. It worked but it shouldn't. Two so individual, strong mind souls shouldn't fit together as they should, but Clary knew they did and was happy for it.

"Would you two be civil for at least a couple of hours and help the rest of us normal people get the suitcases un-packed?" Magnus barked.

Clary laughed and whispered to Jace. "We really need to get him and Alec back together. He really is annoying being so grumpy."

Jace chuckled too. "Yeah you're so right. But he has a point."

"That we need to help un-pack the suitcases?" Clary said making a move towards the massive house.

"No." Jace said pulling her back to him. "That they're normal people compared to us."

Clary laughed and started walking towards the house with Jace's hand in hers. "You know you would be such a different person if you thought you weren't the most beautiful, prettiest person in the world. People might actually be able to stand you."

They walked through the glass doors and gasped. The place was enormous and everything was so clean and posh.

The marble floors were white with grey flecks in them and the walls were white too with hangings on them, things that hung from the high ceiling and the staircase. The lounge had four brilliant cream and blue cushioned couches with a plasma TV. Half of the walls were made glass and the kitchen was massive, looking over the sofas and into the brilliant blue sea.

There was a scream from upstairs and all the boys crouched into the fighting stance. Issy came out with a massive smile on her face Simon laughing after her. "Have you seen the size of my room?"

Jace relaxed and so did Alec. Magnus stalked off in a mood. As usual. "By the Angel Issy. Do you have to scream like that? I feel sorry for the dogs on this island."

Issy put her hand on her hip and stuck her but out. Simon's eyes drifted to her but. "Don't be silly, Jace. There aren't any dogs here."

Jace smiled and pulled Clary towards him. She smiled at Issy and absorbed the warmth of Jace. It wasn't hot and uncomfortable in the heat of the island. It was the safe kind of warmth. The promise of safety kind of warmth.

"I didn't mean the dogs in this continent." Jace said, kissing Clary on the top of the head.

Issy's face turned to horror and was about to shoot something back when Simon came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering something into her neck. She smiled and turned to kiss him.

Alec turned away, not because it was his sister, Clary could see that he missed that with Magnus. They all knew it was for the best but no one wanted to admit it. Everyone missed the happy but mean Magnus and the happy but shy Alec.

Issy giggled and Simon hiked her over his shoulder. They were gone in a instant because of Simon's super speed.

Clary smiled as she watched them go, they were so happy and they had a solution. She looked across the way to Alec who was standing on the porch he was pacing back and forth...

She felt a brush of lips slide up her neck and then some teeth that nibbled on the top of her ear. A tingle ran up Clary's spine and then some hands spread across her ass. Clary gasped and then curled her fingers into his hair and tugged as his hands squeezed. They both groaned not stopping themselves because for once they didn't have people –i.e. parents. –watching them.

Jace smiled against her lips and moved his hands possessively on her thighs; he nuzzled his neck, sucking at the skin. It was going to leave a mark. But who cared. The parents weren't going to see it.

It felt weird to be free. Not having the adults watch them even though they were adults themselves. Her thoughts wandered off into the corner of her brain that they always went when Jace touched her.

His hand pulled her dress up and it slid under the material, making contact on her bear thigh. She gasped and Jace lifted his head from her neck and he brought their lips together. Clary brought her hands under his top and traced his abs and his scars. He smiled against her lips and it brought Clary some happiness that she had some effect on him that he did on her.

His hand drew up her ass and under her pants. She smacked her hand over his. "Jace." She warned.

He went back to her neck and started murmuring words and all her resolve disappeared. "I love you Clary." He whispered.

She groaned into his neck. "Jace..."

"Mmhumm?" He murmured into her neck in return.

"At least let's go to our bedroom..." She smiled as Jace swept her legs from under her but didn't break the connection between their lips.

"Come on baby, let's say goodbye to your breath."

She laughed as they went to their room, for a long time...

_I know this has taken forever but my computer broke and I couldn't get on the internet... I'm soooo sorry guys but I will try to update sooner next time :D Anyway please review because I love getting them. xx_


	7. Happy Beginnings

**Chapter 7**

Clary woke up three hours later; the sun looked like it had just set. Jace's head was in the crook of her neck and one of his arms was curled round her abdomen. The sheets were tucked around his waist and she could hear the gentle sound of his breathing. She smiled when she remembered what had happened.

She loved Jace so much so it was obvious that she loved them being together. Jace knew what she liked the most, what made her shout his name the loudest and what made her shiver in pleasure. But she also knew him. Afterwards though, they had ended up falling asleep, as they had been on a plane for five hours and hadn't slept for a good 20 hours.

She was enjoying the peace and quiet of being out of the city. The fact that she could hear the waves crashing on the shore and see the sun in the sky was something that New York City didn't offer. It was nice to appreciate the simple things.

All of a sudden Clary heard a bang and a shout. She shot up and so did Jace.

"What was that?" He asked in alarm, he got up and pulled on his jeans, quietly, grabbing a seraph blade from his back pack and chucking one to her.

Clary huffed. Three hours in and they were already fighting. Not what she imagined. But she got up and flung on Jace's shirt and a pair of shorts. Clary whispered the seraph's name and let the light fill the room. Jace had one hand behind, like he always did trying to keep Clary behind him and trying to protect her. They got outside the door and they bumped into Simon and Issy doing the same thing.

Issy had her whip that was coiled around her wrist and a seraph blade in the other hand. Clary noticed that Simon had red marks on his chest that were going pinker by the second –in another minute they would be gone –she laughed to herself, thinking that Issy liked that whip way too much.

"You really are whipped Simon." Jace chuckled. Clary found herself laughing to herself.

"Well at least I can keep my voice down so you can't hear me throughout the house." Simon shot back.

"You make it sound like I'm ashamed of it." Jace drawled, his expression neutral.

They were still moving down the hallway, until they got to the stairs.

Jace was first and Issy and Simon were behind Clary. They were all crouched, so they couldn't be seen and so that they were ready to fight. All of them were listening, trying to decipher what was being said, and she could hear two voices. Her instincts weren't ringing but she had a feeling of dread in her stomach, a weird match. As they got closer their movements became quieter and more precise, all of their training being put into work.

When they got into view Jace was the one to curse first, and then they all did.

"What do you want me to say?" Alec shouted. Magnus was standing opposite him, his hands on his hips and his hair standing up on end, electricity was crackling all around him.

"I want you to tell me why. Why we have to do this? Why we have to stay apart but be together? I don't like it Alec, in fact I hate it."

"You broke up with me!" Alec shouted.

All four of them upstairs leant against the wall sliding down to a sitting position, quietly not to disturb them. They had all waited for this to happen and now that it has it hurt to see their friends like this. Clary didn't think they hurt this much, but the pain in their voice showed it.

But then she thought about if she broke up with Jace but had to see him every day, had to act normal, not allowed to touch him, or hug him if she was upset or kiss him or feel his hands on her skin.

It seemed that Jace felt that way too because he ran his hand up and down her thigh before holding her hand tightly. Clary looked to her side to see Issy with tears down her face and Simon holding onto her. Clary took Issy's hand and gave it a squeeze for comfort. Issy squeezed back. Then they all went back to listening to their friend's pain, unable to get up and go back to their rooms.

"Because you're going to age Alec! You're going to get older and I'm going to stay like this, forever!"

"So why are we doing this again? Why are you asking why we can't be together, if you know the answer?" Alec said quietly.

Magnus lowered his voice too, moving closer to Alec. "Because I want you to tell me I'm wrong. I want you to tell me that I'm wrong and that you don't care, that you want us to live in the now and not look into the future. I want you to change my mind."

Alec took Magnus's hand. "Magnus, you're wrong. I don't want to be apart. I don't want to keep looking to what's going to be in the future. I want to live in the now, where we don't have to worry about our age. I want you to change your mind. I love you Magnus."

Clary leaned her head on Jace's shoulder and Jace leaned his on top of hers. Issy squeezed her hand in relief and Simon let out a sigh.

"I didn't even have to tell you to say that last part." Magnus said back. "But yeah... I love you too Alec."

They kissed together and everyone upstairs smiled. It was nice to know they were going to happy, at least for a little while.

They withdrew from each other and Magnus turned around, his catlike eyes staring straight at Clary, Jace, Issy and Simon. "You do know eavesdropping is rude." He said, and Alec blushed.

"You do know that pans are for cooking not chucking at walls." Jace shot back, standing up in a grace-like manner. The rest of them stood up and Alec went over to get the pan, taking it back over to the kitchen, whist mumbling something.

Magnus's eyes followed Alec, whilst the rest of them made their way down the stairs. Clary was watching them, they seemed to already of changed, for the better. Magnus had sparkles in his hair, his nails were multi coloured and the pride glowed off of him by the way he stood and in his eyes.

"Clary?" Jace asked, clicking his fingers in front of her face.

She snapped out of her trance and looked at Jace, a smirk playing at his lips. "What?" She asked, smiling at his beauty.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, going towards the kitchen, Clary walked after him, watching his butt. God she loved his butt.

"Stop staring Clary... I know how much you love it but you have to stop staring, I'm starting to get embarrassed." He said with fake innocence, turning around with a full grown smile plastered on his face.

Clary jumped up onto the work surface –Simon and Issy were sitting on the couch talking in hushed voices but Clary didn't think anything of it. Jace was here –He came to stand between her legs and she played with his hair.

"Jace Lightwood, embarrassed? More like egotistical." She said, "And anyway, I know you love that I love your butt. You seemed to extremely love it earlier."

Jace growled and wrapped his arms tighter around Clary's waist. She giggled in a way that only Jace could make her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer, playing with the hairs by the nape of his neck.

"By the Angel you two, we all love each other but you don't see me and Simon getting it on in the _open_ kitchen."

Jace sighed and leaned his forehead against Clary's. "So... What do you want to eat?" He asked his breath coming out ragged. Clary knew that despite Jace having an enormous reaction on her, he also couldn't control himself around Clary.

Clary brought him closer, closing her fingers around his curls. "You." She whispered in his ear.

Jace shuddered a little and rearranged his footing. "You can have me later baby but for the time being what do you want now."

He pulled back away from her and she gave a little whimper. Jace chuckled and seemed to collect his cool, having some space and a damper on the heat that was created between them.

Clary swung her legs back and forth whilst she sat on the side and thought about what she wanted.

"Well..?" Jace asked, watching her with a sense of pride in his eyes.

"I want... some pancakes. Oh Jace can you make me some pancakes?"

Jace smiled and drew closer to her again. "Of course baby. Didn't you think I could cook?" He asked, looking at her with fake innocence.

Clary blushed. The whole time that she had lived with Jace she had never seen him cook. Issy was getting better –though her food still tasted horrible if she took it too far –but could only be trusted with making soup, out of the can. Usually Magnus cooked or they ordered from Taki's.

"Actually, I've never seen you cook." She admitted.

Jace looked at her with mischief in his eyes. "Then I'll show you how it's done."

* * *

Jace knew how to cook.

Once Clary was done she sat back and looked at Jace. He had been watching her the whole time even thought he had been eating too. To other people it would weird them out. But to Clary she found it nice, nice that someone loved looking at her as much as she loved looking at them.

"I'll give you nine and a half out of ten." Clary said; a smile on her face and mischief in her eyes.

Jace cocked an eyebrow. "Where's my other half?" He asked.

Clary stood up and went around to the other side of the table and sat on his knee. "I'll give you it if you can keep me entertained tonight." She said, whispering in his ear.

The others had gone to bed half an hour ago and so Jace and Clary sat downstairs alone. An involuntary yawn escaped her lips and Jace chuckled.

"Maybe we should just go to bed."

Clary wanted to argue, she really did but she couldn't as he picked her up and she wrapped her arm around his neck. She was so tired and had only had two hours sleep that day.

Once they got to their room Jace took off her shorts, leaving his shirt that she had on and place her under the sheet. Jace shuffled around whilst Clary battled to open her eyes, but failed.

She felt the mattress dip and then Jace's warm arms wrapped around her. He drew her close to her and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too." Jace said back squeezing her before he let her

The she slipped into a dreamless sleep with a familiar sense of de-ja-vu.

_

* * *

_

_I think I'm getting back into the swing of writing and updating now and I PROMISE that I will update regularly __I would also like to thank you for all of you that have reviewed and favourite-d or alerted. I love getting the messages telling me you have. :D_

_Hey guys, thought it would be nice to leave it on another nice note but the action will be coming soon, because it will get a bit boring just being nice the whole time! Also I would like to say that later on in this is might have some spoilers for The Internal Devices, not massive spoilers but if you haven't read the first one then it might be a bit comfusing :) _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you will review! _

_Hots4Jasper261 _


	8. Sunny Surpises

**Chapter 8**

Clary woke up to the water crashing onto the shore, laughter and sun shining through. She turned over rubbing her eyes and heard a crunch of paper. She squeezed her eyes open against the sun and tried to read the letter that had been written in Jace's handwriting.

_Come and join us outside sleepyhead. The suns shining and I want to see you in a bikini._  
_Jace x_

She smiled and walked over to the floor to ceiling window. There was a door imprinted in the glass and she opened it onto the balcony. She leaned on the rail and watched the scene before her.

Alec and Magnus were laying on a towel together talking, heads together smiles on their faces, Simon was covered in sun screen and had a D&D top on to stop himself from getting burnt. Even though sun didn't affect him now he had Jace's blood in him he still burnt like a human in the sun. It was typical Simon and she loved that he hadn't changed too much.

Jace and Issy were playing in the sea. Jace was chasing Issy trying to get her hair wet, she was screaming in protest but there was a huge smile plastered on her face. Jace grabbed hold of her and swung her up over her shoulder. She kicked and punched him but the cheeky smile on Jace's face just got bigger.

Then a massive wave came crashing down and both Issy and Jace got caught in it and fell over. Jace came up wiping his face and smiling. Issy came up in a mess of hair; her whole face covered in it. She wiped it over her head gracefully and then shoved Jace in the chest and storming out the water.

Simon waited for her by the shore line and pulled her into hug whilst laughing. She shoved him and went to lie down on her towel near Alec and Magnus. Simon came and lay next to her and gave her a kiss and she soon brightened up.

Clary made her way back inside to get change and join the fun.

* * *

Jace lay on a towel by the shore and watched the sea. It was a good life not having to worry about things, not having to train or not having to strap up with weapons every time he stepped outside. In fact it felt kind of weird. He still had one hidden under his towel –just in case something was going to happen on an island this deserted, well, you couldn't be too prepared.

He still couldn't get used to the fact that he didn't have to get up a six am and had found himself lying awake that morning with Clary in his arms not being able to sleep. He had gotten up thinking that no one would be up but when he went down Alec and Issy were up too. It had been like that their whole lives.

Clary on the other hand was sleeping like the dead and though she had been training for some years now, she still hated mornings and Jace hated trying to get her up in the morning. Coffee usually did it or the promise of hot shower sex.

Issy was sat over with Simon they were both talking in hushed voice and their foreheads were pushed together. Jace thought he knew what they were on about. What they were all on about nowadays; if Issy really wanted to change. She did. He knew she did, it was Issy by the Angel. She would do anything for Simon and he would do the same and that was why it was so hard for Simon to say yes to her. He was taking away her life and he didn't want that. But he would give in because he wasn't strong enough to let her go.

"You mind if I sit there?" Said a feminine voice behind him.

Jace turned his head and had to squint against the sun but what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. Clary stood there in an emerald bikini that made her beautiful eyes brighter. The halter neck pushed her breasts up and together that accented her cleavage and a skimpy bit of material covered her junction between her thighs. Jace had to learn to close his mouth and he smiled.

"Whoever your boyfriend is, he must be a lucky man." He whispered, taking her hand and pulling her down next to him.

"Actually," She said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and meeting his eyes. "He's my fiancé and he wouldn't be happy about me talking to you. He's really protective."

"Ah, well I think you should run along then, he seems a pretty decent guy."

She smiled. "Eh, he's alright."

"Is that so..." He went to kiss her neck but something averted his gaze.

Jace looked down and saw the diamond on her ring finger. She hadn't been able to wear it back in New York and he hadn't expected her to do so now. She had the ring he gave her but Jace thought she had left in their room back home. He hadn't chosen the ring he had been given it by Amatis, she somehow knew he would need it and had given it the last time they were in Idris.

It was hers when she was married to his father, Stephen Herondale and it was the most beautiful ring in the world. A one and a half carat diamond sat nestled between two smaller diamonds on either side all situated on a platinum ring. Jace hadn't wanted to take it but after Amatis had insisted he had given it to Clary. (So Jace knew it was most likely that Amatis knew about their engagement)

She had cried which Jace had to admit made him cry. When she said yes it was the happiest moment in his life so far.

So Jace stared at the love of his life with adoration and a smile on his face.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him. "What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked, brushing her thumb along his knuckles and then he kissed them.

He shrugged and brought her closer for a kiss. "Just thinking about us."

She brushed her nose against his and asked, "What were you think about then?"

He stared deeply into her eyes and didn't answer for a while and then spoke, "I think once we get back it's time we told your parents and start planning to get married."

Clary pulled back and looked at him, a range of emotions crossing her face; happiness, love, fear about her parents and maybe a bit of apprehension. But then she smiled and stroked his cheek. "I think it's time isn't it?"

Jace nodded and then they kissed and Jace bit the bottom of her lip and she smiled against his. They kissed in a kind of savage passion and they both had their hands on each other. He brought his hand up to the edge of her top bikini until cold sea water was chucked over their heads.

Clary screamed and stood up trying to shake the water off and Jace looked around to find all four of the gang with buckets in their hands, smiles on their faces. The fight started and like little kids not adults in their twenties they had a water fight.

* * *

Clary ran away from the cold water that Simon was about to chuck on her and bumped straight into Jace, his arms winding around her and he picked her up, both of them laughing and stealing kisses. When he put her down, he went over to Issy and chucked some more water at her. Clary went to the shore and watched the scene content to not being a part of it.

But she loved her family, they weren't her blood and if she didn't know them she would probably hate them but she loved them all so much that without one of them, the whole group fell apart.

Then so suddenly Clary didn't know how it happened the scene before her disappeared and something else covered her eyes. An apartment that she didn't recognise was before her she could hear heavy breathing.

"I didn't mean to... it was just... they... are stronger than you think master."

Clary thought she recognised the voice and she wanted to see it, to know where it was coming from.

"I don't want you to apologise I want you to make it better." A distorted voice that scared her answered her back.

The scene in the beach returned and then disappeared and she felt her legs collapse and the last thing she heard was Issy.

"Clary!" She screamed, before people rushed before her and Jace's hands were on her cheeks.

Then a new voice spoke. "I want her... and whoever is protecting her, will be killed."

* * *

_ ! I thought another cliffhanger would be a good idea and this time you guys have NO idea what is going on ! Is it wrong that I love this much power ? _

_Thankyou for all the reviews and all of the story/author alerts or story/author favourites - they make my day :) Also I would like to thank you all that read my other new story and if your interested I will be updating that too. :)_

_Please review and tell me what you think I love getting feedback. Thankyou for reading on and please stick along for the ride :D_

_Hots4Jasper261 x _


	9. Inpending Death

**Chapter 9**

Clary sat on a lounger on the balcony and let the wind blow her hair out of her face. She was watching the sun setting on the horizon, casting everything in an orange glow. The tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably and she couldn't really remember why she was crying. She didn't know whether it was the situation as a whole. The fact that they had to go home so soon and no one was mad at her, it was her fault after all but no one blamed her. In fact they had all decided without her that they were going home without even asking her, before she had woken up from her trance. It was infuriating.

It might've been the fact that something else was happening to them. Clary thought that once her father was dead that she and Jace would have a normal life, where they wouldn't have to deal with the drama. Well more drama than demon hunting. It was ridiculous; the fact that they had angel blood in them made it seem like they were a magnet for trouble.

She felt Jace behind her before she heard or saw him. She knew exactly how he would be standing. He would be leant against the door frame his ankles crossed over and his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes were on the back of head and they were studying her, trying to find a way to comfort her.

"I don't want to hear it Jace." She said, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"I know you don't want to go home. But right now we don't have a choice."

Clary hugged one of her knees and a tear dropped down her cheek. She was being stupid and immature but she didn't want to go back yet. She wanted her life to stay normal.

He walked over to her slowly, and sat on the end of the lounger like he knew that Clary needed the distance right now. "I need to know what you saw Clary. Are you in danger?"

She looked at him for a second and then looked back out to the sea. "I didn't see anyone's face and it wasn't like before when I knew who these people were. I recognised one voice, but I'm not sure. He said that he wanted _her_ and didn't care who was protecting her. The voice I recognised said it was impossible."

He brought a hand over to her thigh, just letting it rest and letting his thumb rub circles on the inside absently, like he didn't even know how much comfort it brought her.

"I don't know who '_her_' is. It could be me or it could be someone else entirely. I just don't know."

He scooted closer to her so that their legs and arms were entwined together and one of his hands was in her hair whilst the other was still on her thigh. He rested his forehead on the side of her head like he needed comfort from her. He whispered into her hair and brought his hand to her face. Jace brought his head up and tilted her head to the side so that he could kiss her on the lips. Clary didn't protest.

"Do you know how scared I get when this happens to you? When you stop breathing and something possesses you? Your heart stops and you start talking in someone –or else's voice –and then you get jolted back into your body and I don't know whether you going to wake up again."

She pulled back to look into his eyes and didn't realise how much this effected him. She never got how scared he was. She brought her hands up to his face and smiled. "I know it's scary but this has happened twice now. You now know what's going to happen and that I _will_ wake up and I _will_ breathe again. I think that this is going to be a part of me for some time now."

He nodded and gave Clary a quick kiss and rested his lips against hers. "It's hard not being able to protect you."

Clary put both of her hands on his cheeks. "You protect me everyday Jace. Don't worry about me for a couple of hours."

That sly smirk that Clary loved so much appeared on his face. "Why what do you want me to do with that time."

Clary smiled back at him, kissing him passionately, and their lips moving in synchronization, they fit together perfectly. Jace's warm arms wrapped round her and one of his arms wrapped around her knees; bridal style.

"I love you Clary."

Clary kissed him again didn't do it lightly, making sure he knew how much she loved him. "I love you Jace Lightwood. I love you something fierce." She said before they made it to the bedroom and Clary lost her mind completely.

* * *

Jace stood in the doorway of his and Clary's room in the Institute. Even though they had made up and everything was understood between them Clary hadn't said much on the way home. No one had really. There was an eerie quite to the family as they went home and when they stepped into the Institute everyone had gone their separate ways.

Jocelyn had been there to make sure that Clary was alright and was totally dismissive of Jace. Not that she ever acknowledged him really. Jace knew it was because of who he reminded her of but it didn't make him feel any better about it.

Back on the island Clary and Jace had agreed that they would tell their parents that they were getting married. It had been long enough and they needed to get on with it. It kind of put things in to perspective when you thought your loved one had died. The extra coldness that Jocelyn had shown today made Jace think that she already knew; which was absurd and totally stupid.

Jace watched as Clary moved around her room in a nervous rush, picking up clothes, trying them on and then discarding them. They were going out to dinner tonight with Jocelyn and Luke. It was a posh place and Jace had the only suit that he owned on, underneath he wore a black silk shirt that had the first two buttons undone. The only reason they were going out to a posh place was because Clary thought that her mother wouldn't start yelling and screaming to save embarrassment and Luke wouldn't be able to kill him. Jace told her it was absurd; Jocelyn knew how to glamour so could throw a hissy fit without being acknowledged by the other people. Clary hadn't found it funny.

"Would you stop standing there so calmly?" Clary snapped as she tried on a long red dress but took it off and went back to her closet. "It's annoying that you aren't worried." She complained.

"Nothing's going to happen." Jace reassured her, knowing not to get close to her if he wanted to keep all his limbs attached to his body. Even though he spoke the words, he knew that she didn't believe them.

Clary turned around and shot a glared at him. "Have I ever mentioned to you that Luke is a werewolf and that he could kill you at the next full moon?" She snapped.

"Must have slipped your mind." He replied sarcastically.

Clary went to her closet and removed a shimmering silver dress that cut just above her knee. She threw it on over her head and Jace noted that she had gotten better with clothes over the years of Isabelle. The straps crossed at the back and other than that it was backless, showing off her many runes. It showed some cleavage but not enough to raise eyebrows from the parents. It shimmered in the light because of the many silver metal disks on it.

Jace hadn't seen it before and assumed she had brought it on an outing with Issy. His draw dropped as her hair fell around her shoulders and her dark charcoal eyes stared at him. She smiled a little and walked up to him, swaying her hips.

She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him in, her hands landing lazily on his butt. She brought her face closer to his and whispered to him, "I'm going to do some dirty things to you when we get back."

Jace groaned at the images that spilled into his mind. His body reacted to it and Clary smiled, biting her lip. "For fuck sake Clary, what are you doing to me..." His voice came out hoarse and strained. He wasn't that surprised.

Clary slid past him and brushed her hand across his groan as she went. He bit his lip as he tried to hold back another groan and focused on his breathing. When he was calmed and positive that his body had relaxed he turned around to see Clary. She had slipped on some black, shiny stilettos and Jace's gazed travelled up her long legs that didn't seem to end.

He readjusted his suit jacket and shut their bedroom door behind him. He slid his mobile and keys into her hand and she put it in her clutch bag matched her dress; to them it was routine and was just one of the ways they flowed together. Then she took his hand and they made their way towards the restrant. Or as Jace feared; his impending death.

* * *

_Okay so I know it's been a while... again, but I had a massive case of writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoy because I quite like this chapter. _

_Please tell me what you think because I love reviews they're like fuzzy little hugs :D _

_Hope you enjoyed_

_Hot4Jasper261 x_


	10. Twisted Knots

_A/N: Though we'd have one of these at the top and the bottom. :D _

_*Please keep the reviews coming, I love everyone that have alerted and suscribed but please review aswell, even if you only say You loved it or hated it :) _

_**It's a longer chapter than the rest as my writing skills seemed to be heating back up now it's summer (-I don't even make sense to myself anymore :D) so that is good for eveyone! _

_***Also, before I forget, can I say that this chapter is... heated and kinda... how do I put it... Dirty? So if you don't like that kinda thing skip over, it's not an important part, it's just alot of fun :D But tell me what you guys think of it as it's further than I usually go. _

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Clary tapped her fingers on the table at the restrant, she was nervous and her mother and Luke were ten minutes late. A warm hand pressed on top of hers and stopped her tapping, she smiled as she looked down at Jace's hand; he had small white scars marring his skin and she brought his hand up and kissed them softly. After a couple of minutes she went back to panicking.

"Would you stop worrying?" Jace asked, rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb. "It's going to be fine. We're in our twenties and we are old enough to get married. Maybe your mum will be happy for us." But even Jace didn't seem to believe himself.

Clary snorted and knew she didn't look sexy but being with Jace with the many years she had, she didn't really care, finding someone you were that comfortable with was something she knew she was lucky for. "If your definition of happy is murder then, yeah, she'll be happy for us."

They chatted lightly for a few minutes, about Alec and Magnus or Simon and Izzy and how they hadn't heard from Maia in a while. Clary told Jace about how Izzy wanted to take her for another shopping trip and he laughed. She loved his laugh, it lit up his whole face and it always reminded her of when they first met in the back room in Pandemonium.

Then Jocelyn and Luke walked through the door. Luke had dark jeans on and a white button-up top on and his glasses, his hair flopped over his eyes and his face lit up with a smile. Jocelyn wore a swaying white skirt that swayed around her feet where she wore some gold gladiator sandals and a toe ring. She wore a white halter neck top and a long necklace. On her arm there was a fleck of blue paint and it reminded her of all the times they spent painting the apartment. She also had a flower in her hair that Clary noticed from the garden. All of a sudden she laughed at Luke and kissed him on the lips quickly before they started to come towards them, spotting Clary and Jace at the table.

Clary gulped. "Okay, they saw us but they look as though they're in a good mood," Jace laughed at her and Clary stared at him. "Maybe they might just kill you and spare me."

Jace rolled his eyes and kissed her hand softly. "It's nice to know how much you value my life baby." He whispered. "But we'll be okay, I promise."

"You say that now, but when you're dead I'll tell you I told you so." She said back, the parents getting closer.

"Yes because that's what you'd be doing, hitting me back instead of in bed crying your heart out that your life is over and you wished that it had been you instead." He said with mock horror.

"You wish Herondale." She kissed him before it was too late and the disapproving glares of the older adults came down on them.

As Clary's two parents came nearer, Clary and Jace stood up and shook hands, kissed cheeks and said hello. Even though the pleasantries were exchanged there seemed to be something up. And Jace being Jace, Clary knew he sensed it too.

Clary took another deep breath and Jace took her hand under the table, the gesture was kind and reassured her. A little.

Jocelyn smiled. "So how are you today, Clary?" Her mother said in that, I'm-pretending-to-be-resonable-but-I'm-really-hiding-what-I-really-think.

Clary tried to smile and it turned out a grimace, Jace kicked her under the table, she flinched but kicked him back, he smiled at her and they both held back a laugh. They were real mature for their age, Clary thought while answering her mum's question. "I'm fine mum; in fact Izzy and I did some sparring earlier."

Clary could see that her mother didn't approve and that got her mad. Clary knew that her mother was protective over her and everything she did but her father had died years ago and Jace protected her well enough; what was she saying? Jace protected her perfectly, and he had told her he would risk his life for her. Even though it maddened Clary thinking that Jace thought that, she thought it would be good for her mother to know.

"Well that seems nice Clary." She said her lips tight. Luke on the other hand stayed quiet and seemed to be studying Jace. _He knows_. She thought. That was the only reason that he was looking at Jace like he was about to kill him. She squeezed Jace's hand and he respectively ignored Luke, like he wasn't breathing down his neck from across the table –it boiled Clary's anger.

A waitress came up to them and they ordered some drinks. "I think we'll all share a bottle of white wine." Luke said, not taking his eyes off of Jace. Clary took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, Jace and Clary had been out with her parents before and they all knew that Jace didn't like white wine. That he only ever drank red, if he drank it at all. But Jace didn't say anything so Clary let it go and looked over at her mother who was looking over her menu, not meeting Clary's eyes –deliberately.

They all sat in an awkward silence until the waitress came with their glasses and poured some wine, Clary was polite and thanked the girl and when she went Clary downed her glass. It was going to be a long night. She poured another glass and her mother gave her a stern look. Even though Clary's head buzzed she downed another glass but left it empty. Jace put his hand on her bare thigh reassuringly and rubbed circles with his thumb on her skin.

Clary cleared her throat having an odd sense of courage –probably the wine but she was thankful for it. "Mum, Luke, Jace and I have something to tell you."

Luke didn't switch his eyes from Jace and he shifted his legs nervously under the table. This night was bothering Clary and her temper was rising to dangerous levels. Her mother eventually lifted her eyes reluctantly from her menu and looked at Clary, though not in the eye.

Clary cleared her throat again, even though there was nothing in it and tried to speak, the words came out weaker than she planned but they still came out. "We're getting married." She said.

Jace squeezed her thigh as Luke frowned. "Well that's great." Luke said smiling and Clary and Jace breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to tell me something else then." He said and both Luke and Jace laughed.

Her mother said nothing. Clary's eyes filled with tears involuntarily but she took a deep breath, banishing them and stared at her mother. "Mum?" She asked. "Isn't this great? We can plan the wedding together." She said, her voice getting quieter and quieter as her disappointment rose, and that awful feeling in her gut that twisted and made her want to run away.

"It's lovely." Jocelyn said, meeting her eyes eventually. Her eyes weren't happy and they weren't warm like she remembered them and Clary sat back in shock, before composing herself.

"What's wrong mum?" She asked, taking Jace's hand off her thigh and reaching out for her mothers.

"Nothing... it's just that you're a little young aren't you?" She said taking a sip of her wine and disconnecting their eye connection. Clary dropped her hand like she had slapped her.

"Jocelyn..." Luke warned and put a hand on her shoulder momentarily

She smiled at him tightly and went back to her wine. A tear fell down Clary's cheek as she sniffed.

Jace just took her hand and said nothing; he was as stunned as she was.

"I can't believe you." Clary whispered savagely at her mother.

Jocelyn looked at her in shock, like she had done nothing wrong and kept her eye contact.

"Why can't you be happy for me for once in my life? I'm 2o. You were 18 when you got married." Clary got to her feet and wiped the flowing tears from her eyes, her mother was staring at her with her mouth open in a gasp. Luke seemed to look disappointed, but not in Clary. "I wanted to share something in my life with you. So we could plan and have fun. This is Jace and I love him more than anything and nothing's going to change that, so we're getting married. The Shadowhunter way; the way I'm supposed to." Her voice broke. "Well at least it turned out well for you; at least I'm not pregnant, that would just be an embarrassment wouldn't it." She said taking her purse and walking out, letting the tears run down her face.

Why couldn't her mother be happy for her? Why couldn't she at least of pretended to be happy for Clary? It broke her heart as she thought about it and as the cold air of New York blasted her as she stepped outside she didn't bother to check if Jace was following her as she made her way back to the Institute. She was unresponsive and she didn't want to know anymore. She just wanted to cry. So she did.

* * *

Jace held Clary as she cried on his shoulder. He had his arms around her, leaning against the Institute wall outside. It broke his heart every time a sob racked through her body and she let out a cry.

Jace had pegged Jocelyn with a hard look and, "Who the hell do you think you are, acting like that; you just broke her heart." before he took off after Clary. She had made it to the door of the Institute before she had turned around and held onto Jace like he was the only thing keeping her up. He held her and stroked her and muttered words that he wished had been spoken to him when he had felt like that until she went quiet.

"I can't believe she did that." She murmured against his chest.

"I know and I'm sorry. I wish she hadn't made you feel like that." He said, stroking his hand up and down her spine.

"Yeah well, we had to tell her eventually." She sighed. Clary stood back from his chest and he frowned.

"How the hell is your make-up still intact?" He asked, laughing.

She smiled, the mood lightening quickly. "Oh you mistake the wonders of your sister, Isabelle." She said, seeming to brighten up. "She has make-up for every eventuality in my life. Don't worry she already has my wedding make-up." She laughed as he pulled a face. "Issy is a force that shouldn't be reckoned with." She said taking his hand and opening the great Institute doors. "Come on, let's go into the warmth. I can make us some coffee and then we can forget about what happened." She murmured.

He stepped inside the elevator and pulled her against his chest, her heels making her just under level with him. "I love you Clary, no matter what happens." He said kissing her.

She kissed him back pulling him closer by the small of his back. He put one hand behind her neck and pulled her closer and used one to close the partition for the lift. It started to go up but their lips didn't disconnect.

Jace's hands travelled down her neck, across her breast down her stomach and onto her thighs. His fingers bit into her skin as he grabbed on and he picked her up, she automatically wrapped her arms around his waist and he pushed her up against the back wall of the elevator. She groaned in ecstasy and shoved her hands into his hair, biting his lip; he threw his head back and groaned then met her lips again in a heated passion. The temperature in the lift soared instantly as their bodies heated up.

His hands roamed under her dress finding the small material that was her underwear. Jace sucked on her bottom lip, pulling it between his two, not being able to get enough of her.

One of Clary's hands disappeared from his hair and the drilling alarm went off in the elevator. Jace disconnected their lips as they lurched to a stop and looked at her, the alarm went quiet and all he could hear was their heavy breathing.

Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing heavy and her lips swollen. "If we're going to do this, we don't want to be interrupted do we?" She said, her voice low, seductive.

He grabbed onto her lips again and dug his hands into her thighs again. Her hands came around his back and as he sucked on the delicate skin under collar bone, her nails broke skin. He hissed in pleasure as she started on the buttons of his shirt.

He kissed around her shoulder, up her jaw, around her ear. Clary got impatient and ripped the remaining buttons open; he heard the pop of them as they hit the floor. Clary's shoes dropped to the floor and her dress rode up so high that he threw it up over her head, just because he felt it was an inconvenience. And he growled as he saw her bra and panties. Just the way he liked them. Minimal.

Clary chuckled as Jace stirred and the heavy bulge in his pants pressed into her. "Excited to see me?" She asked, moving her hips against his body

He moaned deep in his throat, as close to the edge as she rubbed against him again –she hadn't even got his pants off. "These are those dirty things you wanted to do to me weren't they?" He murmured as his lips travelled down her chest, wandering around the lace fabric of her bra.

"Oh baby," She said into his ear, biting his earlobe. "We haven't even started yet..." Jace nearly melted down to the ground as she took him through torture. Her body the only thing that controlled him. And by the Angel he let her.

* * *

_A/N: I'm quite proud of this chapter if I do say so myself. Even though there will be drama to come, something worse than this; I'm glad that I got a bit upset in before the two love bugs got back to making like bunnies :D I swear you can't rein them in! XD_

_Like I said at the top please review aswell. I have anonymous revies enabled and I love to hear from you guys :D_

_*Also **Shattered Glass** should be up soon, if you're a fan of that aswell. (My other MI fanfic)_

_Until next time (that might take longer thanks to an overload of work :( apparently it's vital or something, I don't know, I think I need to pay more attention or I'm going to be in it :D Lol)_

_Hots4Jasper261 x_


	11. Surprise Visits

**Chapter 11**

Clary gave Jace a side long glance. She was wearing her dress again, but her hair was messed up, her eyes were alight with passion and her cheeks were flushed and she had a massive hickey on her collar bone in obvious view. Also her lips were red and puffy from Jace's kissing –not that she was complaining.

Jace didn't look that much better; his hair looked just like what had happened –steamy sex in an elevator. His shirt was rumpled up with half the buttons missing.

Jace gave her that cocky grin back, the one she had fallen in love with in the first place and Clary nearly pressed the emergency stop button again and had her way with him –again. He tightened his hold on her hand to show him that he was thinking the same thing. Clary loved him with all her heart, there was no doubt about it and now she had time to think she knew that telling her parents about them getting married was the right thing to do, and if she was honest she kind of knew that her mother was going to react like that. She had never really got on with Jace since Valentine died. She never really accepted Jace as Clary's boyfriend and it didn't matter how angry it made her, she couldn't hold it against her mother.

Jace reminded Jocelyn of Valentine, there wasn't a question about it, and Clary didn't have to ask her mother she just knew. And what her mother had gone through with Clary's father she wouldn't blame her. So they just had to give her time, it still made her mad that her mother couldn't just accept it and be happy for her but she had to be patient.

Clary gave Jace another look but this time she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and burrowed her head into the crook of his neck.

"Whoa." He half laughed, wrapping his arms around Clary as well. "What was that for?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much, I don't even think it's possible to love someone this much."

Jace's finger hooked under her chin and leaned her head up to look into his eyes. "I love you too." He said, kissing her gently on the lips. "Am I dying? Is that why you're being so nice to me? I'm dying of some kind of terrible disease aren't I and I don't know about it?" His voice edging with mock terror and then he smiled again.

Clary shoved him in the chest but couldn't help laughing. "I just felt all sentimental that's all." She smiled.

They were laughing until the doors of the elevator opened.

Maryse was standing in the door looking, well, pissed off. She wore an immaculate black suit jacket with a matching skirt, her hair was tied up in a tight bun at the back and the look on her face would make dragons cower.

Both Jace and Clary gulped.

"There is someone to see you in the study." She said her voice sharp. "Go get changed then meet us in there immediately." She then walked away down the hall.

"Do you think it's a minister to clean away our dirty ways?" Clary joked. "'Cause it sure felt like she knew what we just did."

Jace laughed as they walked to their room. "Of course she knows." Jace said, rubbing circles on her hand absentmindedly. "She never has the look on her face unless she knows someone's just had sex. That's why she constantly looks at Izzy like that."

Clary elbowed him in the ribs, but couldn't help laughing at the same time.

They made it to their room quickly. Clary changed out of her dress for faded light blue jeans that hung low on her hips, needless to say they were Jace's favourites, she wore a light green strappy top and flung on Jace's grey hoody that came down to her knees but smelt just like him as she zipped it up half way.

Jace changed into jeans too and a grey t-shirt. Clary personally thought that he looked better without a shirt but they had to make a good impression.

Clary wondered what was going on, the dreams she had about the runes hadn't happened for a few nights, and only Jace knew about them and she knew he wouldn't tell anyone without talking to Clary about it first.

The other dreams... well they weren't so private. She wondered if the Clave had come to take her to a mental hospital. Did the Clave even have a mental hospital?

Obviously Jace realised what she was thinking about by the way her face looked. He took her hand and squeezed it. "It'll be okay..." He murmured, kissing her on the lips. "I won't leave you." He promised.

Clary gave a little smile and nodded and they made their way out to the library. She didn't know how she was staying upright and walking straight because she was so nervous. Clary knew she wasn't normal, even in the Shadowhunting world, it hadn't really bothered her in the past, because she had Jace and he wasn't normal either and everyone accepted them.

When they got the massive double doors of the library her mind went back to when she was first here; when Jace had saved her from a ravernor demon. Hodge had wanted to talk to her, and as usual Jace was there. He had always been there, to look over her, he hadn't really left her alone, and it had made her feel safe. He had made her feel safe.

She remembered when she had slapped him in the elevator, when he had taken a risk with her life, he hadn't even been mad at her then; he didn't leave her like any other guy would've done.

Who would've thought they would be here, they had defied the odds of them dying and they had survived everything and they were going to get married. She squeezed his hand in support and Jace squeezed her hand back. Then her mind cast back to the image of her standing over Jace with a sword about to cut his head off. What was she supposed to do about that?

Jace opened the double doors and Clary expected it to be a full room of full of Shadowhunters known and unknown but there was no one except one girl in the middle standing with her back to them, her mousy brown hair tied up and she was wearing an elaborate dress that looked like it belonged from the Victorian era.

She turned around slowly and she had a friendly smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Jace asked, his hand tightly wrapped around Clary's, his body positioned a little in front of her.

"I'm no one you need to be afraid of young Herondale." She said, she had a slight American accent that mixed with English.

"I'll try this again, who are you and where is everyone?" He asked and Clary could tell that by the sound of his voice, his jaw was clenched and he was trying not to shout, he always got like this when he was tense.

"I'm here to help you and I sent them away... Don't worry dear boy, I know you better than you do yourself." She murmured the last bit.

Jace let out a sarcastic laugh, moving Clary closer to the back of him. "Why dear lady, I'm sure you don't. No one knows me." His voice taking on a hard edge to it.

Clary put a protective hand on his back, telling him that she was here for him. He let out a shuddering breath. "Be nice." She whispered. He sometimes got them into situations when he used his smart mouth. And it took a while to get them out.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked his tone more friendly.

She smiled. "You are exactly like him you know." She murmured.

Jace shook his head. "I'm like no one, I'm completely my own."

The smiled on the girl got larger. "Exactly like him." She laughed quietly.

Clary moved from behind Jace's back and held his hand again. "I don't mean to be rude..." Clary murmured. "But who are you?"

The women seemed to be flattered by the politeness from Clary and she sat down on the edge of a chair motioning them to the opposite. Clary took them both over and Jace put a protective arm round her waist. His left hand on the seraph blade in his jeans pocket.

"I am someone that is here to help you, both of you. And my name is Tessa. Tessa Gray."

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think? If you haven't read the Infernal Devices it might be a bit spoilery for you after this chapter, not that much but a little. _

_So I know it's only short and that it's been a long time but this seemed the place to stop it and I'll be updating sooner._

_Tell me what you think, I always love to hear from you guys :D_

_Hots4jasper261_


End file.
